Devotion
by DelenaEternalLuv
Summary: Elena's a popular girl, cheerleader, straight A student, perfect boyfriend, she never does anything wrong people say she's the perfect daughter. Underneath perfection is a girl itching for fun for excitement and when her boyfriends brother moves to town that is exactly what she'll get. Her parents don't like him even his own brother hates him, what will Elena choose will she choose


Life was always the same for Elena Gilbert, school, cheer practice, dancing classes, the grill for a useless talk with friends and her boyfriend then home dinner homework shower bed then the next day repeat it all over again nothing ever changed it was always the same her life never changed she played Mrs perfect for her friends and family but deep inside she hated this boring life she hated having to be on schedule all the time but this was her life and in order to keep her parents proud she had to play the perfect daughter.

Elena sighed as she leaned against her car watching everyone chattering happily and walking into the school, she knew it was time to put on her mask and act like she was the perfect person, she shook her head and walked into the school, her junior year and she felt like she was a slave in her own body, she didn't even know what fun was anymore and it sucked.

"Elena!" the familiar nails on a chalkboard voice rang in her ears, she turned a fake smile plastered on her lips as Katherine Pierce walked up to her, her fingers raked through her chestnut curls Katherine was the cheer captain, ruler of the school nothing happened here that she didn't know about Elena watched as she tapped her fingers on the locker beside her "I'm cutting Becky off the squad, she keeps eating and the lard ass won't be able to do any flips" Katherine crossed her arms blowing a bubble and popping it, Elena sighed and inwardly rolled her eyes "your the captain" she mumbled putting her books in her locker and Katherine smiled holding out a small pack of whitening strips "you need these, stay away from the coffee I don't think Stefan likes you drinking that stuff anyways" she smiled triumphant as Elena took it, rules for Elena **1: no junk food or coffee 2: no staying out late 3: eat a diet of greens and vitamins 4: practice dance and cheer every single day 5: no parties and no drinking.** "oh did you hear, Stefan's older brother is finishing up his senior year here, apparently he was in some boarding school in New York but got kicked out for fighting, that's all we need is some trouble maker I feel sorry for Stefan" Katherine pouted popping another bubble, Elena looked at her then sighed Katherine was so into Stefan any idiot could see that, but apparently she was supposed to be with Stefan even though Elena had no feelings for him, he was a jerk behind closed doors, but in front of everyone he played the perfect boyfriend and now his brother was coming to their school perfect she thought as she slammed her locker closed, "Hey beautiful" Elena sighed then smiled as she turned to look at Stefan "hey" she smiled as he kissed her then watched knowing she should have skipped the coffe this morning she sighed again as he frowned "Elena you need to cut the coffee out, it's a disgusting habit" she watched as Katherine nodded smiling in agreement "so Stefan where's your brother I heard he was starting here today? " Katherine smiled looking around then back at the two of then and Elena saw a flash of anger come over his face "the office getting his papers, my parents can't stand him neither can I, let's say he's the black sheep of the family" Stefan hissed out, Katherine smiled "well we know where he belongs, with Klaus and all those misfits" Elena frowned the misfits as Katherine called them contained her two best friends Bonnie and Caroline they used to be on the team till Katherine kicked them off because they didn't agree with her training methods and always pointing out something wrong, after the third day of being off the team they were the misfits the outcasts of the school.

Of course Elena was not allowed to be around them anymore, she even got in trouble if she talked to her brother Jeremy, their parents had kicked him out when he didn't want to join the football team so he now lived with their aunt and uncle, her parents were strict with her and one slip would mean bad news for her, maybe she would have to go live with her aunt and uncle, and she knew her parents would never talk to her again.

They barely talked to Jeremy anymore, only Elena would talk to him and her parents weren't to crazy about that considering to them he was the outcast in the family.

Elena sighed as she shook her head, she didnt know what to do, she wanted her own life she wanted to be happy for once but could that even happen, could Elena Gilbert actually be free for once in her life she didnt think so there was no way her parents would ever let her be free and make her own decisions.


End file.
